


Symphonie de peau

by mariesondetre



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock, M/M, Nudity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesondetre/pseuds/mariesondetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my favourite piece of fics, and I'm honoured to translate it in my native language.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Symphonie de peau

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Symphony of Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394635) by [nightmare_kisser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kisser/pseuds/nightmare_kisser). 



> This is one of my favourite piece of fics, and I'm honoured to translate it in my native language.

John est assis dans son fauteuil, un roman dans les mains. Il attrape sa tasse et boit une gorgée de thé, appréciant le feu qui crépite dans la cheminée et la neige légère qui tombe dehors, comme de petites paillettes blanches dans le ciel sombre.  
Sherlock, dans son fauteuil face à John, l'étudie attentivement.  
John y est habitué maintenant ; à certaines périodes, quand Sherlock n'a pas d'enquête en cours (en général, quand il vient d'en terminer une), il n'est pas encore trop agité et reste complètement silencieux. Dans ces moments-là, il regarde John, l'observant et prenant sans doute des notes mentalement, ou bien il reste simplement les yeux dans le vague, pensif, le regard perdu sur le visage de John.  
C'est un de ces soirs ; cependant, quelque chose est différent : Sherlock prend la parole.

  
“John”, dit-il, attendant que le médecin lève les yeux. Quand leurs regards se croisent, Sherlock a l'air pensif, sur ses gardes. Il passe la langue sur ses lèvres, incertain. Il regarde John comme il le fait parfois, ce regard qui fait s'agiter agréablement les entrailles de John.  
“Oui ?” demande John, levant un sourcil. Il marque la page de son livre et le pose. Il sent qu'il ne va pas pouvoir lire pour l'instant. “Ça va ?”  
Sherlock a toujours l'air indifférent, mais son regard vacille. “Ça m'est venu à l'esprit, mais maintenant je n'arrive pas à le dire.”  
“Dire quoi ?” demande John en plissant le front.  
Sherlock cligne des yeux et se lève d’un bond. “Viens avec moi.” Il tourne les talons, faisant tournoyer sa robe de chambre, et part vers sa chambre.

  
John ne sait pas trop comment réagir, mais il ne ressent pas de gêne, alors il hausse les épaules pour lui-même et suit Sherlock. Dans la chambre les rideaux sont tirés, et une seule lampe est allumée ; Sherlock est assis au bord du lit, très droit, les mains reposant sur ses cuisses.  
John se tient devant lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, en appui sur la jambe gauche et haussant les sourcils comme pour dire : “Eh bien, pourquoi on est là ?”  
Avec un léger bruit de tissu, Sherlock lève le bras et tend la main à John, paume ouverte.  
John laisse tomber ses bras et soupire. Il avance d’un pas, toujours un peu perdu, mais ne résiste pas. Sherlock touche mon avant-bras, puis sa taille. Il regarde John et entrouvre les lèvres. “Nous ne sommes pas des amis normaux.”  
“Non,” acquiesce John avec un petit rire. “Vraiment pas. Beaucoup d’amis sont aussi colocataires, mais en général seulement une fois qu’ils se connaissent. On a fait les choses à l’envers. Et puis évidemment, je ne pense pas que les amis, d’habitude, risquent leur vie l’un pour l’autre tous les jours, n’est-ce pas ?”  
C’est une question rhétorique, mais Sherlock hoche la tête tout de même. John sourit et ébouriffe les cheveux de Sherlock. “Mais bon, ce qu’on a fonctionne bien.”  
“Est-ce que tu dirais que tu m’aimes, d’une certaine façon ?” demande Sherlock, baissant les yeux de nouveau. Ses mains glissent autour de la taille de John pour s’agripper au tissu dans son dos, et John s’incline un peu plus vers lui. Son nez est tout près du ventre de John. Celui-ci peut presque sentir le souffle de Sherlock à travers son pull.  
Le regard de John s’attendrit alors qu’il regarde les cheveux sombres. Il pose sa main sur l’épaule de Sherlock. “OK, c’est peut-être vrai. ̶ Oui, je pense que je t’aime. Ça fait un certain temps déjà. Je n’avais jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme toi, et ça n’arrivera plus jamais. Tu es le seul de ton espèce, Sherlock Holmes.” Et il sourit affectueusement en disant cela, pendant que son pouce dessine de petits cercles sur la chemise de Sherlock, suivant l’os là où la clavicule et l’épaule se rejoignent.  
“C’est bien,” dit Sherlock doucement, d’un ton grave. “Parce que c’est ce qui m’est venu tout à l’heure quand on était dans le salon. C’est ce que je n’arrivais pas à dire.”  
“Que tu sais que je t’aime, ou que tu m’aimes, toi aussi ?” demande John gentiment, juste pour clarifier. Il a besoin d’être sûr qu’il n’invente pas les implications.  
“Que je t’aime ̶ les deux”, corrige Sherlock. Il soupire, tourne la tête et appuie la joue contre la chaleur de John. Il ferme les yeux. Il entend les légers gargouillements de l’estomac de John, et, faiblement, ses poumons. “Alors je voulais te demander si tu voudrais t’allonger avec moi ce soir. Ça fait longtemps que l’idée me tourne dans la tête. Et vu les circonstances, je pensais que ce serait enfin possible de te le demander.”  
“M’allonger avec toi ?” Les mains de John glissent lentement des épaules de Sherlock. Il lève le visage de Sherlock vers lui et le regarde, interrogatif. “Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?”

  
Sherlock a l’air embarrassé. C’est la seule manière de décrire son expression ; il ne rougit pas, son regard est juste hésitant, et ses sourcils un peu froncés, mais il y a quelque chose dans son visage qui rappelle à John les moments où Sherlock est embarrassé parce qu’il ne comprend pas quelque chose.  
“Je ne sais pas comment dire autrement ce que je veux,” répond Sherlock, presque renfrogné maintenant. Il lâche John et semble énervé. “Je ne parle pas de sexe. Et c’est peu probable que je dorme beaucoup, donc je ne parle pas de ça non plus. Et je ne parle pas non plus de se prendre dans les bras, pas vraiment. Je voudrais…” Il bafouille, nerveux. Il n’y a qu’avec John qu’il est parfois comme ça, et seulement quand il lutte contre sa personnalité et essaie de se conformer d’une certaine façon aux usages sociaux, pour John. Il soupire et appuie ses doigts entre ses sourcils, à la base de son nez. Puis il fait un geste de la main, agacé. “Je veux que tu sois nu. Je veux te sentir, t’étudier, et que tu fasses la même chose pour moi jusqu’à ce qu’on s’endorme, ou au moins jusqu’à ce que tu t’endormes, toi.”

  
Alors, c’est de l’affection et de la confiance qu’il veut. Et peut-être quelque chose qui apaise un peu sa solitude, parce que le génie est une des expériences les plus solitaires, pense John. Toutes ces années, Sherlock a dû se sentir aliéné par ses compétences, ses dons ; toutes ces années, personne n’a voulu être proche de lui parce qu’il était trop malpoli, trop bizarre, trop différent. Même maintenant, Sherlock arbore cette expression solitaire, vide, triste, quand il pense que John ne le regarde pas. Et ça brise le cœur de John, parce que dans ces moments-là Sherlock a l’air d’oublier qu’il n’y a rien que John ne ferait pas pour lui. Il a l’air d’oublier que John veut désespérément faire partir sa douleur, qu’elle soit grande ou petite, parce que Sherlock compte tellement pour lui.  
John sourit humblement et s’agenouille devant Sherlock. Il pose ses mains sur les genoux du détective. “Je crois que je comprends. Et je vais le faire.”  
“Tu es sûr ?” demande Sherlock. Il parle du ton légèrement défensif qu'il utilise quand les autres se conduisent comme des abrutis et qu'il a envie de se moquer d'eux. “Tu n'as pas peur de te sentir 'gay' ? Tu t'en plains souvent quand les autres font des insinuations. 'On n'est pas ensemble', 'Je ne suis pas homo'”, imite-t-il en dessinant les guillemets en l'air.  
“Plus maintenant. Je crois que je m'y suis fait.”  
“Fait à quoi ?” Sherlock fronce les sourcils. La sexualité le perturbe. Le sexe ne l'alarme pas, tout ça est pour lui quelque chose de médical, et même les fantasmes peuvent être rationalisés, mais la sexualité est complexe, elle varie si souvent. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que pour lui-même, Sherlock n'a pas envie de sexe. Il n'en a jamais vraiment voulu. Mais il aime l'idée d'aimer quelqu'un, de façon romantique. Avant, ça l'ennuyait, mais ça, c'était avant qu'il rencontre John, et commence à avoir de l'affection pour lui et à le respecter tellement.  
“Je suis hétérosexuel, mais un peu biromantique”, sourit John. “Vu que je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme, mais que je ne veux pas vraiment coucher avec lui.”  
Sherlock lui jette un sourire éclatant (mais sans découvrir ses dents tout de même), parce que c'est cohérent. Il peut trouver du sens à ça. C'est une bonne chose. Parfaite, même.  
Il fait un geste vers son lit. “Allonge-toi avec moi, alors ?”  
“Je t'ai dit que j'allais le faire”, dit John, riant un peu avec un drôle de sentiment de vertige, quelque chose qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir déjà ressenti auparavant. Il regarde Sherlock qui, d'un air satisfait, commence à se déshabiller, jetant ses vêtements n'importe où sur le sol.

  
Tout ça est irréel.  
John sent un rayonnement en lui qu'il ne peut pas expliquer. Il enlève ses propres vêtements lentement, et ça devrait être bizarre d'être nu avec une autre personne sans excitation sexuelle. Pourtant, pour lui, c'est aussi normal que tout ce qui concerne Sherlock.  
Il s'installe sur le lit et s'allonge sur les couvertures, couché sur le côté, face à Sherlock, dans la même position.

  
D'abord, Sherlock ne fait rien. Il regarde simplement John de haut en bas, enregistrant la forme de son corps comme il est et pour ce qu'il est, ne s'attardant sur aucune zone en particulier. John, par contre, n'est qu'un simple mortel ; pendant qu'il jette un coup d'oeil à la forme souple de Sherlock, il s'arrête quelques secondes de trop pour la simple politesse sur son pénis flaccide, et c'est parce qu'il se sent un peu jaloux de sa taille et des proportions parfaites de ses testicules. John a toujours trouvé que son propre sexe était un peu petit, mais bon, la plupart des hommes manquent de confiance en eux dans ce domaine, comme beaucoup de femmes à propos de la taille de leurs seins.  
Quand leur regard se rencontre de nouveau, Sherlock tend la main et touche le visage de John. Il en trace le contour, depuis la racine des cheveux, son front, jusqu'à ses tempes, ses pommettes, sa mâchoire. Puis il suit le bord de la mâchoire avec le bout de son index et de son majeur. John lève le menton pour lui laisser accès, et Sherlock descend le long de la gorge de John avec ses doigts, doucement, sentant son pouls légèrement élevé.

  
John, pendant ce temps, pose son pouce sur les lèvres uniques de Sherlock, traçant leur forme tandis que ses autres doigts jouent sous sa mâchoire. Il laisse courir ses doigts sur le bout du nez de Sherlock, et celui-ci ferme brièvement les yeux, sa main s'arrêtant au creux de la gorge de John alors que celui-ci promène ses doigts le long de ses sourcils, autour de ses grains de beauté et des rides de son front, sous ses cheveux.  
Quand Sherlock rouvre les yeux, il approche sa tête et tend la main pour la passer dans les cheveux de John. Leurs autres mains sont coincées, le bras replié, sous les oreillers, mais John aimerait pouvoir utiliser les deux ; son biceps lui fait mal car ça tire sur sa cicatrice. Sherlock s'est couché sur son côté gauche, laissant John s'allonger sur son côté droit, et libérant ainsi leurs mains dominantes, c'est vrai, mais John n'a pas envie d'être dans cette position. Il fronce les sourcils, et Sherlock cligne des yeux, perplexe.  
John expire brusquement en se soulevant sur un coude. Il se tourne et place un genou entre les jambes écartées de Sherlock. Il se penche et, à deux mains, lisse la poitrine Sherlock, satisfait par par la sensation de la peau sous ses paumes. Il soupire de soulagement, son visage se relaxe, et à ce moment-là, Sherlock devient docile et détendu sous ses mains.

  
Presque comme pour un massage, John passe ses mains le long de l'abdomen de Sherlock, le sent frissonner – il est chatouilleux – quand il arrive vers le bas. Sherlock sursaute mais reste silencieux, ses muscles se détendent quand les mains de John commencent à compter chacune de ses côtes, leur relief et leur expansion quand il respire.  
Les hanches de Sherlock sont plus saillantes que celles de John. Les poils sur ses jambes un peu plus drus que ceux de John, fins et blonds. Ses pieds sont plus lisses, ils n'ont pas souffert dans des rangers, sur des terrains accidentés, ce genre de choses. Il a des chevilles osseuses. Mais la plus grande partie de ses cuisses est étonnamment lisse, comme son torse, à part quelques poils entre ses pectoraux.  
“Tourne-toi ?”  
Sherlock hoche la tête. Ça lui plaît de regarder le visage de John, il aime sentir ses mains expertes sur lui. Il a totalement confiance en lui, et il se demande si ça se voit sur son visage.  
(Oui, ça se voit.)

  
John essaie de sentir le plus possible du corps de Sherlock. Il ne touche pas les parties plus sexuelles. Il passe à peine ses mains sur les courbes des fesses de Sherlock, il les survole seulement, les touchant à peine, se concentrant sur l'arrière de ses jambes, le creux de ses genoux, et les larges étendue de son dos.  
Le dos de Sherlock est très beau. Chez les hommes qui ont son physique, c’est souvent le cas ; tout de peau tendue et de muscles fermes. Mais sa peau est belle aussi ; pas de cicatrices d’acné datant de son adolescence, rien. Elle est parfaite. Même les rassemblements de points pigmentés – ses grains de beauté – ne sont pas des défauts. Ils ajoutent seulement une touche d’excentricité, parce qu’il y en a peu et très éparpillés, mais quand John en voit un, il tourne autour avec son doigt – même s’ils sont très petits, et si c’est le cas, il utilise son ongle, tout doucement – et il pose ses lèvres dessus, pas tout à fait en un baiser.  
En fait, les lèvres souples de John courent sur presque toute la surface des épaules de Sherlock, et descendent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C’est agréable pour John de sentir sa peau chaude et lisse s’étendre sans fin contre la peau sensible de ses lèvres, surtout sa lèvre supérieure. Ses mains glissent en même temps sur les flancs de Sherlock et le long de ses bras, et plus d’une fois il surprend Sherlock à retenir sa respiration, n’osant pas rompre le charme.  
John a les jambes serrées, agenouillé entre les jambes de Sherlock, et il se penche sur son dos en tenant ses biceps, plaçant son oreille au centre de la colonne. Il entend les battements de son cœur si clairement que c’en est saisissant. Le cœur de John s’arrête un instant.

  
Sherlock est curieusement immobile. Pour une fois, toute son impatience est partie. Mais il murmure, “Ça pourra être mon tour bientôt ?”, et le bourdonnement de sa voix dans les profondeurs de sa poitrine résonne contre l’oreille et la joue de John, et il soupire d’un air heureux.  
“Maintenant si tu veux” répond John doucement, presque dans un murmure. Il se relève et s’assoit sur ses talons pendant que Sherlock roule sur le côté et se soulève sur les mains, les genoux relevés. “Tu me veux comment ?”  
“Sur le ventre d’abord, et ensuite sur le dos, l’inverse de moi” répond Sherlock.  
Son ton est neutre, direct. Mais ses yeux disent énormément de choses. Il y a de l’amour dedans. John le sent, peut presque le respirer. Il hoche la tête sans rien dire et pendant une brève seconde il se tient comme pour faire une pompe, avant de se détendre et d’écarter les jambes, et il pose ses bras à côté de sa tête.

  
La balle a traversé directement l’épaule de John. Elle a touché un endroit au-dessus de l’os et entre les muscles, entrant et sortant à pleine vitesse. Sa cicatrice a une forme d’étoile des deux côtés, et dans le dos, là où la peau alterne entre tendue et relâchée selon la tension des mouvements de son omoplate, les marques striées des points de suture sont plus visibles. Sherlock touche cet endroit en premier. Il en suit le contour avec ses doigts, puis ses lèvres. Il pétrit le haut du dos de John comme de la pâte, descendant le long de sa colonne. Un vrai massage, contrairement à ce que John lui a fait. Sherlock n’a pas peur d’aller un peu plus profond, de toucher un peu plus minutieusement.

  
John soupire et ferme les yeux. Les mains de Sherlock sont fermes mais légères, beaucoup plus larges et plus douces que celles de John. Il griffe avec ses ongles le long du dos de John, doucement mais rapidement, et bon sang, c’est vraiment agréable. Ensuite il aplatit de ses paumes les lignes tracées par ses ongles sur la peau de John.  
Ses mains glissent le long de l’échine de John jusqu’à ses fesses, les enveloppant doucement pendant un instant, le pouce cherchant le nerf sciatique. John sursaute quand Sherlock le trouve. C’est la source de beaucoup de douleurs chez les gens qui ont des problèmes de dos, et c’est comme si Sherlock faisait un examen médical, comme un docteur qui tape sur le genou d’un enfant dans l’attente du sursaut réflexe.

  
Il continue, ses deux mains descendant le long d’une jambe, puis de l’autre, pour sentir les muscles. Il masse la cambrure du pied de John, puis de l’autre, avec les pouces, et trace des cercles autour des os de ses chevilles. Puis il retourne John sur le dos, et pose ses mains sur le matelas de part et d’autre de John en le regardant pendant un long moment, se laissant absorber par l’expression relaxée et confiante sur son visage.  
Il sourit, puis penche la tête pour mettre son nez sur la joue de John, puis dans le creux derrière son oreille gauche. John glousse – ça chatouille – et pose ses mains sur la nuque de Sherlock, les petits cheveux grattant ses doigts. Il les passe à travers les boucles plus longues à la base de la tête du détective et ferme les yeux à nouveau, tournant son nez dans le creux de la mâchoire de Sherlock.

  
Les lèvres de Sherlock glissent le long de sa gorge, mémorisant la peau sur ses clavicules et son sternum, ressentant les palpitations de son cœur et ses poumons qui se soulèvent et s’abaissent. Les lèvres de Sherlock sont comme du velours, comme des pétales de rose, et comme du marbre poli, tout cela à la fois.  
La respiration de John se suspend, et il est tellement content d’avoir accepté de faire ça, vraiment. Depuis des mois, il avait envie de ce genre d’intimité avec Sherlock, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Et ça fonctionne mieux que tout ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer.

  
Parfois c’est un peu bizarre, quand la chair douce du sexe de Sherlock frotte la cuisse ou la hanche de John, mais ça ne le dégoûte pas, et ça ne l’excite pas non plus, même avec tous les stimuli physiques. Il n’arrive pas à y penser de cette façon-là, à le ressentir comme ça. Et pour Sherlock, c’est pareil.  
Mais il peut apprécier l’étrange forme de splendeur de Sherlock. Ses gênes forment un mélange qui pourrait être aussi bien hideux que magnifique, et ses chromosomes se sont alignés juste du bon côté de la barrière, par hasard. John se demande vaguement si Sherlock voit un quelconque attrait en lui, s’il a le moindre penchant pour ses gênes.  
(Bien sûr. Il y a quelque chose chez John de féroce mais adorable, comme un chiot ou un chaton très mignon mais qui mordrait méchamment si on l’agaçait. Et son corps n’est pas parfait, n’est pas aussi musclé qu’avant, mais reste plaisant et confortable et sa peau a une si belle couleur, pense Sherlock, et quelque chose, quand il regarde John, donne à Sherlock l’envie de l’embrasser sur le nez, de mettre son visage contre sa poitrine, de s’enrouler autour de lui.)

  
Sherlock s'occupe du torse de John de la même façon que celui-ci l'avait fait pour son dos. Il passe ses lèvres partout, respirant à petites bouffées chaudes et humides. La peau de ses lèvres est élastique, et il y a tellement à sentir, jusqu'au plus petit détail. Ça chatouille un peu plus aussi, mais ça doit être pour ça que les bébés mettent tout dans leur bouche ; ils veulent une plus grande familiarité avec l'objet, et le meilleur moyen d'y arriver c'est de le sentir avec leurs lèvres, leur langue.  
Les mains de Sherlock sont plus froides que la peau de John, elles font l'effet de glaçons par une chaude journée : un sursis. Par contre, les paumes de John sont un peu moites, trop chaudes, alors qu'il agrippe l'épaule de Sherlock et glisse sa main vers son biceps pour le caresser avec le pouce. Sherlock prend tout son temps pour sentir la peau de John. Il y a tellement à sentir, à imprimer dans sa mémoire...

  
Après un moment, quand les lèvres de Sherlock commencent à être engourdies, comme un bruit blanc, il lève la tête et constate que l'intérieur de ses mains est pareil, à force de toucher et de caresser. Mais il aime bien ça.  
Il regarde John et le trouve à moitié endormi, les yeux fermés, le visage impossiblement jeune, les lèvres entrouvertes sur des respirations profondes et régulières. La seule chose qui montre qu'il n'est pas complètement endormi est la façon dont ses mains jouent encore paresseusement avec les cheveux de Sherlock.  
Celui-ci remonte un peu pour s'allonger à côté de son blogueur, la main de John tombant de sa tête. Sherlock le regarde avec affection. Il entend John prendre une inspiration soudaine. Il bat des paupières, il a un sourire vague et se tourne sur le côté aussi, leurs positions en miroir comme quand ils ont commencé. Il touche le visage de Sherlock à nouveau, et se penche pour poser un léger baiser sur la joue de Sherlock, près du coin de sa bouche. A son tour, Sherlock embrasse le nez de John, et sa courbe s'adapte parfaitement à ses lèvres. Il recule, souriant.

  
“Donne-moi ta main” commande doucement Sherlock. Son ton est affectueux, comme son regard, et c'est quelque chose qui semble tellement venir d'un autre monde, ce côté plus doux de Sherlock Holmes. S'il ne le connaissait pas, John aurait pensé que c'était impossible ; sûrement, aucune des autres connaissances de Sherlock ne le croirait s'il leur disait à quel point Sherlock peut être tendre. Mais John ne sait que trop bien que Sherlock n'est pas dénué d'émotions, n'est pas incapable d'éprouver des sentiments ; c'est juste qu'il en faut beaucoup pour gagner le droit de les provoquer, et d'en être témoin.  
John tend sa main droite, qui est libre et pas bloquée contre son flanc. Sherlock la prend, se reculant un peu, et l'étudie. Il touche les tendons dans sa main et frotte les callosités et tourne et retourne cette main dans la sienne. Il ferme les yeux et presse les jointures contre sa bouche, son menton, et John regarde, impressionné.

  
“Je pourrait lire la moitié de ta vie dans tes mains. Ce n'est pas un truc de gitan ; ceux qui savent comment faire des déductions le peuvent.” Il ouvre les yeux et trace des lignes dans la paume de John. “Les mains, comme les empreintes digitales qu'elles portent, sont aussi uniques que des flocons de neige. Par la façon dont elles sont bronzées, on peut remarquer une alliance et déterminer depuis combien de temps elle a été enlevée. Par les callosités, on peut établir quelle est la main dominante, parce que le cal de l'écrivain est en général sur l'index ou le majeur. Cela montre aussi comment la personne tient son crayon ou ses couverts. Par les cuticules ou les ongles, on peut lire certaines activités salissantes, comme faire soi-même la vidange de sa voiture, ou peindre, ou des choses comme se ronger les ongles ou les petites peaux, ou fumer. Et par les lignes de la main, ou n'importe quelle cicatrice, on peut déterminer l'âge de la personne, quel type de travail elle a fait, et si elle a de l'eczéma ou des animaux de compagnie.”  
“Que dit ma main de moi ?” veut savoir John.  
“Tu commences à avoir un problème de canal carpien,” commente Sherlock doucement. “Tu es sujet à l'arthrite, à en juger par l'enflure et la forme de tes articulations ; ne t'inquiète pas, je suis pareil. Tu vois ?” et il montre le dos de sa main.  
Reprenant le poignet de John, il enfonce le bout de ses doigts dans l'os vertical au dos de sa main, son pouce imprimant le centre tendre de la paume de John.  
“Tu as eu un chien quand tu était petit, qui t'a mordu. Tu n'es toujours pas vraiment habitué à taper au clavier, et tu préfères écrire à la main, et même si c'est ta main droite, je peux le dire parce que ton pouce, ton index et ton majeur sont un peu aplatis là où tu as l'habitude de tenir ton papier sur la table. Tu te ronges les ongles par nervosité, mais tu ne les arraches pas et tu ne manges pas tes cuticules ; ça se voit à cause du petit dépôt blanc près des bords.”  
“Quoi d'autre ?” demande John quand Sherlock s'arrête, tournant sa main dans différentes positions pendant un petit moment.  
“Pas grand-chose sans utiliser les informations que j'ai rassemblées en vivant avec toi. Ce que je viens de dire, ce sont des choses que n'importe qui pourrait voir, s'ils savaient voir les choses du premier coup d'oeil” répond Sherlock. Il laisse alors tomber la main de John, et offre rapidement la sienne. “Qu'est-ce que tu peux dire sur la mienne ?”  
Le docteur fronce les sourcils. “Tu sais que je suis nul en déductions, Sherlock.”  
Celui-ci sourit. “Fais-moi plaisir.”

  
John lève les yeux au ciel, mais il s'exécute tout de même. Il prend la main de Sherlock et la touche, l'étudiant du mieux qu'il peut, chaque petit détail. Il commence par le plus facile : “Tu as une légère cicatrice, très pâle, ici. Elle est petite et propre ; est-ce que tu t'es coupé avec un couteau ? Peut-être en faisant la cuisine ?”  
“Bien vu” approuve Sherlock. “Mais je ne faisais pas la cuisine. Je faisais la dissection d'une grenouille avec un scalpel, et je me suis coupé à travers mon gant en caoutchouc. Mon prof a piqué une crise. C'était assez drôle.” Il sourit et agite les doigts. “Continue.”  
“C'est ta main gauche, mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire à propos des autres indices. Ton pouce et ton index sont un peu rugueux au bout... peut-être à force de tourner les pages de la main gauche ?”  
“Bien, très bien.” Sherlock l'encourage doucement. “C'est ça. Continue.”  
“Tu n'as pas fumé depuis un certain temps – je m'en suis assuré – mais il reste de légères traces orange sur le bout de tes doigts, de quand tu tiens la cigarette de la main gauche pendant que tu l'allumes de la droite ; tu prends la première bouffée et ensuite tu changes de main.”  
“Tu a l'esprit très clair, ce soir, John. Je pense que j'ai une très bonne influence sur toi.”  
John baille. Il regarde de nouveau la main de Sherlock avant de secouer la tête. “Je ne peux rien dire de plus, vraiment. Tes mains sont très propres, tu en prends soin. Tu les protèges parce que tu en as besoin, donc je ne peux rien dire d'autre.”  
“C'est une déduction en soi,” dit Sherlock avec une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux.  
“Oh”, dit John avec un petit rire, “c'est vrai.” Il soupire et ferme les yeux. “Je suis fatigué, Sherlock.”  
“Alors, dors” répond-il, et le lit tremble et s'agite. En un rien de temps, les couvertures sont tirées de sous lui, et ramenées sur son corps nu. Sherlock se blottit dans les draps aussi, tournant le dos à John et se pressant contre lui. John comprend et enveloppe Sherlock de ses bras, le ramenant contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement emboîtés l'un dans l'autre comme des cuillères dans un tiroir.  
Sherlock joue avec la main de John jusqu'à ce que celui-ci plonge dans le sommeil, avec l'odeur de Sherlock dans les narines et une chaleur confortable tout autour de lui.

***

Au matin, John émerge du sommeil pour trouver Sherlock qui l'étudie, le regarde se reposer, le regarde s'éveiller.  
“Bonjour” dit Sherlock tout bas. Ses yeux sont joyeux, même si le reste de son visage et le ton de sa voix ne le sont pas autant.  
Les lèvres de John se retroussent d'un côté en un demi-sourire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et grince : “B'jour”.  
“Je veux que tu t'allonges avec moi au moins un soir par semaine”, déclare Sherlock.  
“Ça me convient”, John hausse les épaules. “Ça m'a aidé à dormir mieux que depuis des lustres.” Il étouffe un bâillement. “Et entre-temps, est-ce que ça t'embêterait si je te montrais de l'affection un peu plus souvent ? Te prendre la main, te serrer dans mes bras, te masser le crâne, des trucs comme ça.”  
“Pas du tout” répond Sherlock tout de suite. “Tant que je ne suis pas à fond dans une enquête ou au milieu d'une expérience, je serai très content de recevoir ton affection. Et je ferai de mon mieux pour te donner la mienne, même si c'est quand ça me convient, et je ne peux pas promettre que ce sera aux moments où ça te conviendra aussi.”  
“Ça ira,” murmure John, fermant les yeux une seconde à cause de la lumière du matin, un peu trop éclatante malgré les rideaux. “Mais si ce n'est pas le moment, j'essaierai de te le dire gentiment.”  
“Je sais”, répond Sherlock doucement. Il touche les cheveux de John au-dessus de son oreille. “Tu te lèves, ou tu veux dormir encore un peu ?”  
“Ça dépend, il est quelle heure ?”  
Sherlock jette un œil à son réveil. “Un peu plus de 7h40”.  
John gémit et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. “Zut. Je devrais sûrement dormir encore au moins une heure, mais je ne crois pas que je puisse. Je vais me lever.” Il pousse un grognement alors qu'il se soulève sur les coudes. Il glisse sur le côté du lit et repère son bas de pyjama et son caleçon. Il les met, oubliant le haut. “Je vais faire du café”.  
“Génial”, répond le détective en enfilant ses vêtements lui aussi, mais l'ensemble. Il sort de la chambre, suivant John, et essayant de ne pas tendre la main pour entourer son compagnon de ses bras, parce qu'il sait que maintenant il peut le faire, et que c'est parfaitement acceptable.

  
Ils partagent une tasse de thé près de la cheminée et contemplent les fenêtres gelées, paisiblement. John prend son roman et se remet à lire, et Sherlock se connecte à sa boîte de messagerie sur son ordinateur.

  
Et tout est exactement comme avant, mais quand ils lèvent les yeux de leurs occupations et rencontrent le regard de l'autre, ils le soutiennent, sourient, et échangent un secret avant de revenir à ce qu'ils faisaient. Et c'est la seule différence, mais oh, elle est énorme.


End file.
